sakanafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuudai Tanaka
Yuudai: '''with the social grace of a nervous hornet, Yuudai avoids friendship like the plague. He is much more content to lord his position as fish stall supervisor over the heads of his underlings, and never talks about his personal life. '''New Description: Yuudai possesses the social grace of a nervous hornet and lives his life in a constant state of angry panic. Proud cat parent. Appearance Messy blond mullet. Brown eyes. Personality Angry, mistrustful, shy. A huge softie underneath all the prickliness. Relationships Taisei * Has a crush on him, thinks he is "THE CUTEST MOST CUTE ADORABLE GUY EVR" Arata * ex From what we know, Arata and Yuudai go "way back" as far as six years, but stopped communicating due to an argument that ended poorly. Arata threw a bottle at Yuudais face in a drunken fit, and then ordered a cab for him to go to the hospital. It's been a year since the incident, and Yuudai hasn't contacted him since now. Hime * His precious cat baby. He found her locked in an empty apartment next to his after the tenants were evicted. Sensing he was close to the only creature that would ever love him unconditionally, he broke in and rescued her. Madoka * The only person in his life who he can talk with. They are very close, yet Yuudai doesn't tell his mom all of his problems because he doesn't want her to worry (because she has anime sickness). They share the same taste for tall guys. Lars *Yuudai and his father have never had a good relationship, they don't like each other at all. Too similar to get along, they're basically the same person and they hate that about each other. Nevertheless Lars is supportive in his own way. Taro * It seems like Yuudai, and Taro were pretty content with one another. Taro allowed Yuudai to complain to him throughout the day, but Yuudai is prone to getting punched by him. Taro considers Yuudai his friend, but Yuudai doesn't consider anyone his friend. Unfortunately, Yuudai would begrudgingly think to himself in the dead of night that Taro Sakana is his most stable friendship- Who knew punching and sometimes bloody-phone-holding would get you so far! Quotes "I'm mean to everyone." "I don't even know anymore." "No, Hime. Daddy's pathetic and he doesn't deserve your love." "ARE YOU SHITTING ME, JIRO?" "OMG!!!!! U R THE CUTEST MOST CUTE ADORABLE GUY EVR OMG!!! U!!! OMG!!! IM GONNA GO JUMP OF THAT FENCE!!!! 4 U! PLZ WATCH! ;D!!! THEN! IM GONNA COME BACK N GIVE U A KISS!! OMG!!! PLZ CAN WE DATE?!!?!!!??? WOW!! JEEZE! LOLOOL OXOXOX LOLLLLOLMLOLOL OMG UR SO HOT HOH-LEE SHIT!!!!! WOW!!!!!! DON'T GO NOWERE ILL B RITE BACK!!! LOL!!!!1 :D <33333334 :3 ;3 <33 :'y!!!" - Yuudai drunk-texting "i am the trash." Trivia *Really gay *The biggest gay *Likes tall hairy men *Likes shoujo manga and sweets. *Expert at jiggling 2 gachapons out of a machine instead of one. *Semi-famous on Instagram because of all the cat pictures he posts. *Makes bad drawings of Hime and sticks them on his fridge.* *Cries over sad/mushy movies with animals like "Marley and Me".* *Eats mostly cup noodles, but will spend an extra dollar every blue moon on a huge pack of chestnut-flavored dessert Pocky.* *Is really good at math. *Spits when flustered *Smokes whenever he can afford it. *His hair is a metaphor * (old trivia but might still apply) Gallery CrY8COrWAAALdvG.jpg 1435795245-chapter4.jpg|old chapter title page yuudai blop.png Qweq.PNG|Yuudais final form (known as turkey form) yuudai loves his daughter.png|Yuudai loves his daughter UDA ommggg.jpg|18 years old Yuudai UDA yuudai please.jpg UDA oi boi.jpg|In home clothes. UDA yudoodles.jpg|Types of smiles Category:Main Characters Category:Characters